


You Knock Me Out

by TheBrightestNight



Series: This is how I project my feelings. (Am I doing this right?) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight
Summary: I fall apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a severely bad mood all week and decided to try this "project my feelings onto fictional character(s)" thing. Something, you'd probably be surprised to know, I've never done before. It's just not something I do. Until now. Because the world feels like it's ending, my anxiety is through the roof, period cramps fucking suck, and I woke up in pain in the morning I came up with these ideas.

He never thought something so mundane would be the thing to kill her. After everything he'd faced in his life: gods, monsters, Hell itself. But _this_ —this after everything!—had never occurred to him.

He prayed to every god he could think of, trying to call in favors. They _owed him_ this much, at _the very least._

But, ultimately, it was the Fates who made the final decision.

And they were not kind.

* * *

The first time Percy looked into his little sister's eyes, it was at the hospital in the maternity ward.

* * *

The last time Percy looked into his little sister's eyes was twenty years later in her apartment, bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as it would turn out, I can't actually write full-fledged angst. It just doesn't work. I can't. I tried like a thousand times over the course of this week, but every time I went to write the second half, my brain just froze. It was just like, "Nope, this is too exhausting, not gonna happen, sorry not sorry."
> 
> So a drabble it is. 100 words is a lot less than I actually thought it was.
> 
> There are two more of these. Because as much as I fucking suck at writing angst, I came up with two more ideas while in the peak of my bad mood. And I'm gonna write them down, whether my brain likes it or not. They'll just be really, really short.
> 
> One for the ML fandom and one more for the PJO fandom (which'll be longer, for sure).
> 
> Good stuff.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> TheBrightestNight


End file.
